


【Gradence】A to Z 小短篇

by selina1989



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: Gradence的A to Z小短文，斜線有意義，Credence屬於Mr. Graves,年輕的GG屬於AD(劃掉)中年的GG(劃掉)沒人要，他們都屬於羅琳阿姨，但OOC和PWP屬於我，人物二設有，提到魔法世界的名詞時儘量以英文表達，主要為真·部長與小蘑菇的感情線，而且小蘑菇的自白居多。





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> 提醒：本篇Gellert Grindelwald假扮成部長的期間應該不超過兩個禮拜，而真部長接觸到Credence的時間大概是在Tina攻擊了Mary Lou後要去消除No-maj時發現Credence身上有魔法能量而把他吸收為線人，此處的設定是假設Fantastic Beasts發生的時間點是在Tina被降職後的兩個月左右。

**Alive**

 

他，還活著。

 

難道他真的汙穢到連進入地獄的資格也沒有嗎？

 

當那位女士告訴他，他們能幫助他的時後，他放棄了，已經分不清誰是對誰是錯，或許死亡才是對的選擇，他從來就不該出現在這世上，Mary Lou是對的，他不只是骯髒的存在，他還是個說謊者，而他欣然接受他的懲罰，他不想在抵抗這個對他不公平的世界了，他決定放棄了……

 

在遭遇到那些巫師的魔法攻擊後，Obscurus抵擋了多數的傷害，剩下的部分混合了他的神志躲進了黑影中，在紐約降下那場大雨時偷偷得躲進了Newt的皮箱中，悄悄的潛入MACUSA。

 

真正的Mr. Graves還活著？

 

那之前在暗巷中給他項鍊的人是誰？或許他早在一開始的時後就知道了，只是他不想承認罷了，在平時，那些細微的魔法波動或許不易察覺，但是在Obscurus形體時，那些治癒了他的傷口而殘留的魔法是那麼的相似卻又不同，他不想否定掉那個男人近來的關注與溫柔，所以拒絕相信有人假冒了Mr. Graves。

 

他聽到了Newt和那位曾經幫助過他的女士的談話，得知那名偽裝成Mr. Graves的人，其實是巫師界聞之色變的黑魔王，Gellert Grindelwald發現美國有Obscurus的存在後便襲擊Percival Graves並取而代之。

 

說到底，他一直都是被利用的那個，他已經不清楚真正的Mr. Graves對待他的態度到底是什麼，他已經累了，也不想在去想了……

 

Credence現在所能做的，就只是窩在Newt皮箱的角落中，緩緩的睡去。

 

\- TBC


	2. Birth

**Birth**

 

其實Newt除了發現Credence沒死之外，他還知道那個小傢伙趁著大家只注意雷鳥飛上天時悄悄的鑽進了他的皮箱中，當他搭上郵輪並鑽進皮箱中準備要照顧他的寶貝們，Newt看到了那個少年已化成實體窩在小廚房的角落睡得挺沉的。

 

Newt盡量輕手輕腳的準備奇獸們食物，但還是驚擾到Credence，那孩子驚醒瞬間又化為一小團的黑霧，就連Newt也感到訝異，顯然Obscurus和他的宿主間的連結比他想的還緊密，這顯然是個棘手的問題，這位Obscurus的宿主果然有他所不知道的能力或是強大的魔法潛能，才能在被寄生了這麼久卻依然活著，或許讓Credence穩定下來的話，Obscurus有著非常大的機會和宿主和平共生也說不定，看來他真的該寫信去問問Dumbledore教授了。

 

起先，Newt試著安撫Credence的情緒，讓那團黑霧再次的實體化，這顯然不太容易，因為先前少年受到了太多的衝擊，黑霧明顯成了他的防禦機制，只有在無意識的時候Credence才會以時體出現，因此Newt只好讓那團黑霧跟著他餵食奇獸們，漸漸的，Credence似乎名白了Newt真的沒有惡意，因此他試著穩住了自己的實體，雖然Credence受到驚嚇時，依舊會化為一團黑霧，但至少多數的時候，Credence更願意用人的型態跟Newt相處。

 

在郵輪上的時光，Newt想辦法配了一些魔藥來幫助Credence穩定他的實體，畢竟受過魔法攻擊後，Credence的力量非常不穩定，那些魔藥應該可以幫助他復原，Newt也發現，少年喜歡安安靜靜的待著，但Newt還是會帶著Credence到甲板上曬曬太陽，多多少少的讓他不在害怕接觸人群，雖然Newt自己也不怎麼愛跟人接觸，但這對Credence的康復來說是有必要的。

 

Newt是上Credence再次感到溫暖的人，比起Mr. Scamander，Newt比較喜歡Credence直接喊他的名字，Newt一點也不覺得他是怪胎，或是骯髒的存在，相反的，Newt總是和顏悅色的，有時還會請他協助照顧那些神奇的生物們，同時，Newt也會告訴他一些旅途中發生的故事，而且Newt告訴他，他是獨特的，就像Newt的那些神奇生物一樣，那些生物也都遭人迫害過，他應該再給自己機會，不要執著於過去，他或許該把地鐵經歷過的遭遇當成黑暗過去的終點(或是一個新生的開始(？)。

 

今天，Credence沒有Newt的陪伴，自己一個人登上了甲板，他就只是安靜的待在角落，這時，有個男孩跑了過來往他手中塞了一顆糖果，Credence想起天前幾天和Newt在甲板上曬太陽的時候也遇過這個男孩，那時，那個孩子跑到他們附近時跌倒了，Credence雖然有點畏縮，但還是上前扶了那個男孩起身，或許就像Newt說的，他不應該在如此懼怕人，雖然Newt也不擅長與人交往，但Credence總覺得Newt身上有種積極與熱情，或許，這才是他應該學習的。

 

Credence把那顆糖果放到嘴裡，汽水糖的滋味在口中化開，這對Credence來說是個新奇的體驗，已前在育幼院的時候，他根本不可能得到這樣的東西，或許，這真的是他的新生也說不定，他也該學習如何成長了，他希望能變成更好的人，或許哪天能夠見到真正的Mr. Graves時，他會有勇氣抬起頭來跟他說話，跟他說因為他的原故，Credence可以成為一個更好的人。

 

\- TBC


	3. Credence

**Credence**

 

從他被救出後，經歷過國會的審問確定他不是Gellert Grindelwald的走狗，復職後還得處理這些日子已來累積的公事，經過這一系列的災難後Percival Graves中於有時間靜下來思考這段日子發生的事，當他得知那個男孩是Obscurus的宿主且隨著Obscurus被消滅而消失時，他除了對那個男孩感到憐憫之外，還有一絲絲的……心痛？

 

他一直都知道Second Salemers會是美國魔法界的隱憂，所以他才會放任Tina去調查Mary Lou Barebone，但他還真的沒料到Tina會為了保護一個受虐的男孩而對No-maj出手，當他趕到現場消除那些No-maj記憶時，他意外的發現那個男孩身上的魔法波動，已至於他無法用對副那些No-maj的手段來消除他的記憶，因為那個孩子顯然遺傳了來自父母的魔法。

 

在這個年代，像他那樣的孩子很多，父親遠赴歐洲戰場卻戰死，而母親也因為日益蕭條的環境而逝世，剩下的孩子如果沒有親人在世，在魔法國會無暇顧及的情況下，這些孩子往往會淪落到No-maj的孤兒院中，一輩子也無緣接觸到魔法世界，顯然那個男孩遭遇了最壞的情況，他不只待在孤兒院中，Mary Lou Barebone更是個宗教狂熱份子，外在的環境對那孩子的魔法天賦壓抑到了極致，但這並不妨礙Graves把那孩子收為線人，他可以等Second Salemers的事件落幕後再安排那孩子的去處，但一切總是事與願違不是嗎？

 

或許是因為與魔法世界再度有了連繫，強化了寄生在Credence體內的Obscurus，Graves與那孩子開始接觸後，在紐約原本不太頻繁發生的不明破壞事件日益加劇，最後還引來的那個黑魔王的注意，不止襲擊他還取代他的位置去接近那個男孩，不過該慶幸的是Grindelwald到最後一刻才發現Credence才是Obscurus的宿主，只能說黑魔王的傲慢蒙蔽了他的雙眼不是嗎？

 

Graves看著自家壁爐的火焰搖了搖手中的Whisky，腦中想的卻是Credence那張泫然欲泣的臉，Graves本身可以算是一個冷漠到不近人情的人，但那孩子卻讓他想要主動去關心，想要保護那個孩子不再受到傷害的念頭浮現的時後，Graves是震驚的，他從沒想過他的這一生會對誰產生這樣的想法，但他的確是想讓那個男孩再次展現笑容，雖然他的男孩已經不在世上了。

 

是的，他的男孩……

 

Credence會因為一個為他療傷的魔法，或是不經意送他的糖果而展現笑容，是那樣的純粹，這樣的笑容讓Graves想成為Credence生命裡的那道光，但現在已經來不及了，錯過了的喜愛再說出口也沒有意義了，只能希望Credence能在他所不知道的地方過的好好的，別再受到傷害了。

 

\- TBC


	4. Dumbledore

**Dumbledore**

 

他們到了英國之後，Newt帶他到了一個名為"斜角巷"的地方，由於Newt解釋是因為他長期沒住在倫敦，他的公寓等於事閒置在那沒清理，而且還有一些待辦事項需要處理，所以他還是帶著Credence入住了破釜酒吧，方便Credence接觸英國的魔法世界，他還跟著Newt見了一個人，根據Newt的說法是，這是一位Newt在Hogwarts時給予他很多幫助的教授。

 

在他們入住的房間裡，有一位長者在那等著他們，Newt稱他為Professor Dumbledore，並簡單的敘述了發生在Credence的事並進行了一些Credence不太了解的談話後，那位看起來很睿智的長者詢問了他是否願意提供前段日子的記憶，不過Credence並不是很了解所謂的"取出記憶"是怎麼一回事，經過Newt的解釋後，得到Credence同意的Dumbledore將魔杖指向Credence的額角取出一條細細的銀絲，放入Newt稱之為”儲思盆”的容器中。

 

把自己的過去攤開來給別人觀看畢竟還是令人羞愧的不是嗎？隨著長者臉上表情越發凝重，Credence也越發不安，但Dumbledore在看完Credence這段時間的遭遇後，只是重重的嘆了一口氣。

 

“對於你這些日子以來的遭遇，我為他向你道歉，孩子。”

 

Credence為此感到困惑，長者口中的”他”是指假扮成Mr. Graves的人嗎？為什麼Dumbledore要代替那個人道歉？難道Dumbledore認識Gellert Grindelwald嗎？

 

Dumbledore向Newt表示，Credence似乎是個特異的存在，因為他體內的Obscurus顯然為了保住宿主的生命而盡乎被消滅，但剩下的那一小部分卻和宿主產生了緊密的共生關係，只要控制得當，並不會造成威脅，而且Credence也可以藉由學習魔法來穩定體內的Obscurus，聽到這裡時，Credence發現Newt的眼神發亮就像Niffler看到亮晶晶東西一樣。

 

Newt鑽進皮箱時，Dumbledore表示想再和Credence單獨談話，從Dumbledore的話語中得知，Grindelwald和Dumbledore是舊識，他們曾經如此的契合，但他們想用了不正確的方法去實現那個不正確的夢，最後Dumbledore也得到了他最不希望得到的結果，Dumbledore也再次告訴Credence那些事情的發生並不是他的錯，Grindelwald一直以來都是個非常善於運用語言魔力的人，總是能塑造出一個完美的假像，但總是會讓周圍的人甚至是自己受到反噬。

 

Dumbledore表示，對於Credence的狀況如果還有任何的疑慮，可以到Hogwarts去拜訪他，他很樂意當Credence的嚮導，臨走時，Dumbledore還留下了一句耐人尋味的話。

 

“有時候很多情感是需要被表達出來的，如果錯果了時機，有些話就在也不可能說出來了，孩子，你還有機會，希望能牢牢的握住那個機會。”

 

Credence覺得長者在說出"時機"那兩個字的瞬間，臉上浮現出了哀傷的神色，Credence雖然不太明白長者的哀傷，但他在心裡默默的決定，如果還能夠見到Mr. Graves，他一定會把內心話說出來。

 

\- TBC


	5. Erase

**Erase**

 

其實Credence問過Dumbledore可不可以幫他把關於Grindelwald的記憶消除，那段日子對他而言，太不堪回首，太痛苦了。

 

“孩子，那些讓你感到痛苦的，都會使你成長。”

 

Dumbledore還為此跟他說了一個故事，一位來自壓抑家庭的年輕的巫師，遇到了另一位才華洋溢的巫師，那是一個聰明、熱情，對未來充滿計劃的男孩，兩人的相遇如同命中注定，認為彼此是如此的契合，他們會陪伴這彼此走向他們所期望的未來，但不幸的是，年輕巫師的母親死於意外，使得他不得不撐起整個家族，因為他還有個長期壓抑體內魔法的妹妹，但年輕巫師的伴侶並不樂見這樣的決定，終於，在他們爭吵得時後，失控的力量從年輕巫師的妹妹體內暴發，造成了不可挽回的結果，女孩喪命在那次的意外中，而年輕巫師的伴侶也離開了他。

 

“那位年輕的巫師呢？”

“他選擇活下來，選擇承擔自己的過錯與懊悔，從傷痛中學習成長。孩子，痛，並不只是傷害與疤痕，有時，痛，是成長得開始。”

 

當長者離開後，Credence並沒有進入到皮箱中去找Newt，而是雙手環住膝蓋靜靜的坐在窗台邊看著人來人往的街道，Credence覺得巫師的世界其實和他原來的並沒有太多的不同，人們總是不斷的遇見彼此而後離去，看著窗外的人流，Credence捕捉到了他還沒進到育幼院前的片段回憶，那是他換的第一顆牙，掉牙齒的那天，他疼得哭了一個早上，那時他的生母為了安慰他還特地給了他一顆糖果讓他韓在嘴裡，摸摸他的頭跟他說他長大了，要學會勇敢喔！隔天的清晨，小Credence發現自己的牙齦上冒出了一點新長出來的牙齒時，他的生母還親了親他的臉頰，這是Credence在經歷過Mary Lou給予他那麼多痛苦之後，對於兒時回憶所剩下的那麼一點點彩色，Dumbledore的話讓他抓住了過去記憶裡一絲絲的光，Credence覺得他似乎可以體會到讓人成長的痛了。

 

當Newt從皮箱中爬出來的時後，他看到的是午後的陽光灑在Credence發散出淡淡個光暈，讓陷入沉睡的男孩像天使一樣，Newt覺得Credence肯定是做了一個美夢，因為他在Credence的臉上看到了淺淺的笑容，這讓Newt覺得，在像魔法部提交手稿之前，帶著男孩散散心似乎也是個不錯的主意。

 

\- TBC


	6. Foreign

**Foreign**

 

在破釜酒吧的這幾天，Credence剛好遇到了巫師們盛大慶祝的萬聖節，今日Newt必須得去魔法部一趟，不能陪著他到處逛，Credence只好一個人漫步在熱鬧的倫敦街頭，其實這個陌生的國家對Credence而言反而比紐約還親切，雖然倫敦的天空總是灰濛濛的(Newt說是因為Muggle在經歷工業革命後產生的廢氣所造成的)，但Credence喜歡那些窄窄的巷道，規劃的並不整齊的房子，還有看起來都是灰灰暗暗的建築，但斜角巷的商店都各有特色，像是Flourish & Blotts書店，從外觀看來並不起眼，但Newt帶他進去後，那裡面的藏書是Credence從來沒想像過的多，他們也逛過賣” Quidditch”商品的店家，Newt說Quidditch是巫師界很流行的運動，他在學生時代還擔任搜捕手。

 

Newt並沒有特別交代Credence買什麼必需品，所以Credence也就只是漫無目往斜角巷的南側逛著，比起主動的接觸，他更喜歡當個旁觀者，建立一點點與人之間的屏障使他感到安心，Credence看著玻璃中自己的倒影，突然覺得他好像看到了陌生人，比起原本怪異的髮形，倒影中的男子的頭髮略長了，站的挺直，眼神也不再畏畏縮縮的，似乎都跟以前的自己不一樣了……

 

“孩子，你是來買魔杖的嗎？”

 

Credence回神後發現自己站在Ollivanders魔杖商店的櫥窗邊，他曾經也希望有跟魔杖，這樣就可以跟魔法世界產生連結，但他真正所期望的，似乎並不是這個。

 

“不，不是的，先生，我只是經過而已。”

 

其實Credence所想的只是跟Mr. Graves站在同一個層級，他希望能得到認同，找到自己真正的歸屬，這顯然不是一根魔杖可以帶來的，認知道這一點的Credence在陌生的國度了解到了新的自己，他環顧了四周，頭一次，他覺得自己也要開始接納不同的世界了。

 

Newt回到酒吧樓上房間時，發現Credence已經先回來了，正坐在書桌邊盯著那盒巧克力蛙看。

 

“那盒巧克力蛙打開之後要快點抓住，要不然青蛙會跑掉的。”Newt提醒道。

 

Credence打開了巧克力蛙後，發現裡面還有一張卡片，上面印著一位巫師的活動肖像，介紹欄上寫著名為”Gondulphus Graves”的巫師，是美國魔法國會最初的Auror之一，這讓Credence知道，原來Mr. Graves是來自一個了不起的家族，也是因為那樣的成長環境，Mr. Graves那樣冷漠的氣息也是天生的吧？如果他在出現在Mr. Graves面前，他會接那改變後的自己嗎？

 

\- TBC


	7. Graves

**Graves**

 

Credence有時會夢到Mr. Graves，保護他、傷害他的都是同一張臉，帶領他、拋棄他往往也指是一瞬間的轉換，清醒後的Credence除了感到害怕外，更多的是迷惘，或許是他從頭到尾都自作多情，誤把那一瞬間的溫暖當成救贖，錯認為Mr. Graves會是她的上帝，但上帝本身就不存在不是嗎？唯一能對自己進行救贖的，從來就只有自己而已。

 

原本對他若即若離的Mr. Graves對他的態度轉為熱絡時，Credence曾覺得那位先生將一道光撒入他灰暗的生命中，但後來的結果告訴他，選擇性的去逃避，不去面對Grindelwald所假冒的Mr. Graves本質上的差異，一廂情願的相信那些似是而非的話語能帶給他希望，錯誤的依賴帶來了更大的傷害。

 

你是你，你又不是你……

 

現在仔細回想起來，Mr. Graves和Grindelwald本身就帶著不同的溫度，Mr. Graves像是在冰上燃燒的火焰，周身寒冷，卻依舊趕到溫暖，但Grindelwald像是他在墓園所看過的磷火，夢幻迷離，實則溫度全無。

 

然而，給他承諾，要帶領他進入魔法世界的人其實是Grindelwald，Mr. Graves從來就只是幫他療傷，或是偶爾帶一些糖給他而已，Credence從來就不知道真正的Mr. Graves對待他的態度是什麼？或許對Mr. Graves而言，Credence只是偶然間得到他一絲絲憐憫的流浪貓，偶爾給予的安撫並不會造成太大的困擾，所以也沒真正的放在心上？

 

然而這同時也衍生出了另一個問題，他自己對於Mr. Graves的心意到底是什麼？只是單純的把那位先生當成救世主嗎？Credence覺得自己的想法絕對沒那麼單純，當初一直處於壓迫的環境下讓他無法好好的思考這個問題，然而現在他得到自由了，仔細回想起來，他對Mr. Graves的心意絕對不是只有"喜歡"而已，他也很喜歡Newt，但他絕對不會想到Newt就臉紅，也不會想要跟Newt有過於親密的接觸，也不會想和Newt……接吻？

 

Credence用力的揉了揉自己的臉，因為想到"接吻"這個單字的時候，他的腦中不只浮現了Mr. Graves像他靠近的臉，同時還想起Mr. Graves身上混合了雪松和菸草的味道，光是想像Mr. Graves的樣子就讓他臉紅，這絕對不能只是歸類於”喜歡”對方而已，他想他對Mr. Graves所產生的情感應該是”愛”吧……

 

但，他真的有資格去愛Mr. Graves嗎？

 

\- TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 順便安利一下我覺得很適合部長的香水  
> YSL La Nuit De L'Homme Frozen  
> 香 調： 木質辛辣調  
> 前 味： 柑橘、檸檬、佛手柑  
> 中 味： 黑胡椒、天竺葵  
> 後 味： 香根草、雪松、零陵香、羊絨


	8. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

 

Newt獲邀到Hogwarts去進行一場關於奇獸的講座，由於Newt對Credence所能使用的魔法能力不是很了解，因此他還是決定帶著Credence去訪問Dumbledore，但他還是先詢問了Credence的意願。

 

“所以，會想去Hogwarts看看嗎？”

“Hogwarts？”

“是的，全世界最好的魔法學校，是巫師們學習魔法的地方。”

“…………”

 

Credence其實是猶豫的，曾經，上學接受正規的教育是他所嚮往的，但事到如今，他並不再那麼確定自己所期待的到底是什麼。

 

“並不一定要真的去那裡上課，可以去參觀看看，只是我還是希望由Professor Dumbledore對你的狀況進行更進一步的評估，雖然我的法術不是非常的頂尖，但我還是可以提供你一些基礎的課程。”Newt看到Credence的猶豫進而解釋道

 

“……參觀？”

“是的，可以去看看學生們上課的環境，也可以旁聽一些課程，如果你願意的話，也可以留在那邊學習。”

“我……好.好的，我會想去那裡看看。”回應Newt的除了是Credence話語，還附帶了一個靦腆的微笑。

 

經過幾番考慮後，Newt還是決定捨棄使用呼嚕粉進入Hogwarts的想法，畢竟Credence對魔法還不是很熟悉，加上英美口音上的差異，他真的很害怕不小心把Credence傳送到其他地方，所以Newt還是帶著Credence現影在Hogwarts附近，再步行進入校區內。

 

“放心，Credence，那種噁心感很快就會消退的。”Newt拍了拍Credence的背，安撫因為現影而感到不適的Credence。

 

看到雄偉的中世紀城堡，以及來來往往的學生，Credence不禁開始想像年輕時的Mr. Graves會是什麼樣子，應該也是冷冰冰不苟言笑的資優生吧？是不是他對魔法世界有更多的了解，他就能更靠近Mr. Graves一點呢？

 

Newt看到Credence在聽他介紹Hogwarts的學院和歷史時露出了淺淺的微笑，他覺得帶著Credence來到這裡真的是個正確的選擇，至少這段時間的相處後，那孩子不再封閉自我，也願意去接觸更多的事物，Newt更堅定決心要守護Credence那得來不易的笑容。

 

“Newt是屬於哪個學院的？”

“我是Hufflepuff，就是以獾為圖騰的那個學院。”

“那Newt覺得我如果是這裡的學生，會被分哪個學院呢？”

“這……我也不知道，你得問問分類帽了，或許Ravenclaw吧？”

 

\- TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 會覺得Credence可能被分到Ravenclaw是因為Ezra的一段首映日影片，有人問他最像誰，他說是Luna，我覺得演員在詮釋角色時也會投入一部分的自己進去，所以我認為Credence如果在Hogwarts的話應該也是Ravenclaw的學生，至於如果Credence是在美國的學校的話……我覺得Credence應該是Pukwudgie，部長則是Horned Serpent(雖然我覺得部長在Hogwarts絕對是Slytherin的學生)，你們覺得Credence和部長在Ilvermorny會分屬在哪個學院呢？
> 
> 以下公佈我覺得適合Credence的香水  
> Dior Homme Cologne  
> 前 味： 卡拉布里佛手柑  
> 中 味： 葡萄柚  
> 後 味： 白麝香


	9. Ice cream

**Ice cream**

這對Credence來說還真是個新奇的體驗，他可從來沒吃過這樣的食物，像香香甜甜的雪在嘴裡化開，這樣冰冰涼涼的東西也有魔法吧？ Mary Lou跟本不會提供他們額外的零嘴，紐約的冬天有時會下雪，，他和Modesty會趁著外出時，偷偷嘗著雪的味道，但除了冰冷之外什麼滋味都沒有，相較起來，Newt在午餐時塞給他，名為”Ice cream”的甜品，真的是他這趟旅程中，吃到最好吃的食物了。

 

說到了甜食，真正讓Credence感到驚訝的是Mr. Dumbledore對於甜食得熱衷真的出乎人意料，在Hogwarts的這幾天，他閒暇的時候都待在Mr. Dumbledore跟著這位長者學習魔法，是的，Mr. Dumbledore為他做了非常詳細的檢查之後，確定了他體內的Obscurus並不會因為法術的使用而壯大或是對Credence帶來負面影響，所以給了他一根備用的魔杖，教他簡單得變形學。

 

“孩子，變形學是一門深奧的魔法，並不是法力強大就一定能成功，更重要的是專注，想想你是怎麼控制Obscurus，但這次，你所需要的是將你的力量集中，以魔杖為出發點，讓你的目標改變形體。” Dumbledore一邊說著，一邊把桌上的羊皮紙變成了一隻知更鳥。

 

“慢慢來，孩子，別著急，想想你的目標……是的，很好。”看著Credence的緊張，Dumbledore從旁安撫並給予正確的指導。

 

試了幾次後，Credence似乎領悟到了要領，覺得體內原本有股橫衝直撞的力量，但以魔杖為媒介，將注意力放在要施咒的物體上，那股力量還真的順著魔杖的引導，將桌上的鋼筆變成羽毛，Credence回頭看了看Dumbledore，而這位師長則是給了他一個鼓勵的微笑。

 

“很好，孩子，你先學會了控制自己的力量，往後就更能學習如何去運用它。”

“Mr. Dumbledore，其實，我看過相似的魔法……”

“是什麼樣的魔法，Credence？”

“Mr. Graves……我是說，Mr. Grindelwald曾經將一朵康乃馨變成一種很漂亮的花，叫做……叫做Periculid！”

“孩子，Periculid是一種有著劇毒的魔法植物啊，Credence，你得要明白一件是，變形學能改變物體的外觀，但無法改變他的本質。” Dumbledore用魔杖輕輕點了一下手上的知更鳥，結果那隻知更鳥又變回了原本的羊皮紙。

 

”就像這樣，就算外觀變得再怎麼魔幻絢麗，只要能看穿，一切都會恢復原貌，變形學是一門高深的學問，人們需要在改變形態前先認清本質，才不會在使用法術時迷失，特別是在人們在幻化成其他生物時，更是需要徹底的了解自己。”

“魔法也可以把人變成動物？”

“可以的，孩子，如果你想變形成動物的話，需要更多的時間練習和學習，這顯然不是一蹴可及的，還是讓我們先休息一下，想吃點糖嗎？” Dumbledore拉開自己辦公桌的一層抽屜，裡面滿滿的都是魔法世界的各種甜食，讓Credence無從挑起。

 

“Mr. Dumbledore，你這裡有冰淇淋嗎？”

 

\- TBC


	10. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔法世界私設有，吸血鬼私設有

**Journey**

這是一個沒有結局的故事，有個女孩，很愛很愛他的男孩，但是那個女還有個小秘密，她是個吸血鬼，但她不希望男孩跟她一樣，受到永生的詛咒，因為她的男孩很善良，也很溫暖，她也不想把男孩變成她的血僕，那會使的男孩變成不人不鬼的生物，這樣她會捨不得，所以她放手，讓那個男孩墮入輪迴，他們約定過，不論這一世的男孩變成什麼樣子，女孩都會找到他並愛他，比起約定，這更像個誓言，因為男孩每一世都會再度愛上這個女孩……

 

事情是這樣的，原本Newt只是奉魔法部命令到匈牙利去處理角尾龍的問題，但角尾龍太難相處，導致原本預期一個月的旅程延期成了三個月，加上回程時經過奧地利，結果聽到當地巫師說到Graz近郊的一個村落出現了不明的生物，民智未開的村民們想燒死當地一個不祥的男孩，希望能平息最近的怪向，顯然奇獸飼育家聽到不明生物時自然有興趣一探究竟，加上人命關天，於是他們遇到了其他人口中的不明生物，一個名叫Margaret的吸血鬼。

 

根據Margaret的說法，她是個純種的吸血鬼(Credence不太明白什麼是純種的吸血鬼)，已經活了1000多歲了，但Credence覺得眼前的這位女孩年紀看起來比他還小，如果不是說話時隱約可見的獠牙，Credence真的覺得這個少女就像櫥窗裡的瓷娃娃一樣漂亮。

 

聽完少女所說的故事之後，他們大致明白村莊內的騷動顯然不是奇獸所造成，女孩表示，她並沒有傷害村裡的任何一個人，但由於她帶的血糧不夠，有時會吸取一些動物的血來充饑，而她的男孩這一世誕生到了這個村莊內，是個不知道自己有魔法的男孩，她得想辦法在男孩被燒死之前把人救出來，而這對Newt來說顯然不是一件難事，況且那男孩的遭遇讓他想到了Credence的過去，男孩獲救後，Newt寫了封信給自己的兄長詢問是否能幫助那個男孩進入較近的Beauxbatons魔法學院。

 

其實聽完Margaret的故事時，Credence被深深的震撼了，原來真正的愛是不論彼此的形貌如何改變，都一定會再度愛上對方的，這並不是時間或是外表能抹去的，在回倫敦的路上，Credence想了好久，他思考了離開紐約近半年來的日子，想來想去，讓他最想念的依舊是Mr. Graves，那應該就愛吧？但他是什麼時候愛上Mr. Graves的呢？是在為他療傷的時候嗎？還是送他第一顆糖的時候呢？不，應該更早，早在第一眼看到那個男人的時候他就淪陷了，對，他是愛著Mr. Graves的，不是Grindelwald假扮的那個，無關乎形貌，無關乎年齡，他一直以來……他一直以來都是愛著真正的Mr. Graves的！

 

再度踏上英國的國土後，Credence見到了Newt那位有名的哥哥，戰爭的英雄Theseus Scamander，根據Newt的說法，他的哥哥跟Mr. Graves似乎彼此認識， Credence覺得這位Mr. Scamander有某些特質似乎跟Mr. Graves很像呢，也對，優秀的人果然是相似的，不過Credence覺得他的Mr. Graves比較有魅力，至於這位講話冷冰冰的Mr. Scamander……Credence不喜歡，他好想念他的Mr. Graves，不知道Mr. Graves最近好嗎？Credence有很多話想跟他說呢！

 

\- TBC


	11. Kiss

**Kiss**

 

在處理Obscurial的結案報告時，Graves覺得他一定漏了些什麼關鍵的訊息，如果是個魔力強大的孩子，不可能沒有人去注意到，就算國會疏忽了，Ilvermorny那也不會放著不管，除非……那個孩子的出生地並不是在美國。

 

自上世紀末至本世紀的戰爭前，歐洲大陸就瀰漫著一種壓抑的氛圍，各派巫師們和家族間的角力讓整體的情勢一直維持在恐怖的平衡上，溫和派的巫師們則湧入美國尋求平靜，Credence的父母可能是在戰爭爆發的前夕抵達美國的，但是魔法國會對於巫師移籍的制度直到戰後才真正建立起來，Graves無法確定近20年前的檔案是否還存在，不過這似乎可以縮小尋找的範圍，如果可能的話，甚至還可以找到Credence的親族。

 

於是Graves得到了一份陳舊的死亡證明，一個來自歐陸古老巫師家組的女巫的死亡證明，文件中只提到死亡的時間和地點，以及那位女巫有個兒子卻下落不明，這份證明對他來說很熟悉，不只是尾頁的落款上簽著”Percival Graves”，而是那個女巫死亡的地點，一個No-maj的社區，發現女巫死亡的是她鄰居，而女巫的兒子自然也交由No-maj的政府單位管理，而當時身為Auror小隊長的他，也只能在No-maj離開後進行相關的死者調查，並掩蓋掉魔法存在的證據。

 

看完報告Graves才發現，他和Credence的相遇比自己認為的要來的早的多了，或許這一切都是冥冥中的注定，雖然Graves一直對於預言這類的魔法將信將疑，但有時命運總是不可捉摸的，對吧？Graves叫出了隱藏在辦公室裡的儲思盆，他有必要好好的回想當初的狀況。

 

Graves看到了26歲的自己，當時的他正領著一個分隊的Auror在巡視，由於歐陸戰爭即將而有風雨前的寧靜，以及大量巫師來道美國，使的國會下令要嚴格的巡查以防止巫師濫用魔法，Graves就是在那個時後遇見年幼的Credence，穿著及膝襪、白襯衫以及吊帶短褲站在街角，雖然不光鮮亮麗，但衣著整結體面，那孩子顯然迷路了，眼角通紅，身上的魔法波動可能會隨著情緒爆發而釋出，Graves看到年輕的自己往那孩子的方向走。

 

“孩子，怎麼了？”

“我迷路了，先生，我需要去買藥，媽媽她生病了，病的好嚴重，可是我不知道哪裡可以買藥，先生，可以請您幫幫我嗎？我想要救我的媽媽。”

 

年輕的Graves雖然早已被歸類為冷酷無情的那一類，但看到那孩子眼角含淚的模樣，還是稍稍動搖了自己的冷酷心腸，聽完那孩子略帶哭腔的說完病症後，確定那只是一般人類的疾病，就帶著那個孩子到了No-maj的藥局領藥，再送那個孩子回家。

 

“謝謝你，好心的先生。”年輕Auror從男孩那得到一個燦爛的微笑，這個微笑讓Graves想到了母親在庭院裡種的百日草。

“沒事了，孩子，答應我，以後遇到事情別哭，冷靜下來找人幫忙，好嗎？”

“是的先生，我會的。”

 

在男孩踏上他家門的臺階時，Graves變出了一株白色的百日草送給男孩當作約定的紀念，而回報Graves的是落在他臉頰上，一個帶著奶味的吻，而始作俑者則害羞的鑽進家門內，留下Graves站在門口啞然失笑，自己什麼時候這麼得小孩子歡心了？

 

隔日傍晚，Graves原本是想去看看那男孩的情況，但男孩的家門口卻聚集了許多的No-maj，Graves打聽之後才知道，當日清晨由鄰居太太發現屋子的女主人已去世，而男孩在稍早也經由政府單位安置，由於當時年輕的Graves權限不夠，能做的只是帶著手下處理屋子內殘留的魔法痕跡，至於那個孩子的事，他也真的鞭長莫及，只能希望那孩子可以有個不錯的安排，在離開屋子前，Graves看到了窗台上的百日草，他悄悄用魔杖輕點，將那個魔法消去。

 

看完了自己的回憶，Graves總算了解為何當初只有他能夠感應到Credence那細微到不行的魔法波動，原來他們早就有交集了，在那孩子還不叫Credence之前，但那孩子應該不記得他了吧？就算記得又有什麼用？那孩子也早就不在這世上了，Credence早在被巫師們攻擊時就消散了，他再也沒有機會跟他的男孩訴說這段往事了……

 

在Graves陷入深深的懊悔時，他眼尾餘光瞄到了稍早Tina送進來的文件，那裡面夾雜了一封顯然不屬於魔法國會公文的信，信封上沒有註明任何東西，只寫了一個屬名C.，看完了信中的內容後，Graves覺得他有必要請Tina Goldstein進來好好談談。

 

\- TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於目前部長和Credence的情況，在此說明一下，上一篇和本篇的時間是事件發生後的約半年，想想Newt搭船回英國要大概半個月，處理文件約一個月，在Hogwarts約半個月，在匈牙利約三個多月，加上其他旅途的時間，零零總總的加起來大概半年就過去啦~而部長也需要時間復原、處理各種公務，等到全部都處理完，大半年也沒了，年輕的部長請見Minority Report時期的Colin。


	12. Letters

**Letters**

 

當Newt詢問Credence是否想寫信寄回美國時，Credence並沒有馬上答覆，一是因為他不確定Mr. Graves會不會記得自己，二來他有太多話想說，寫在信紙上的字無法傳達他的千言萬語，但Newt表示Tina會幫忙把信送達部長辦公室，再三思考後，Credence心中的澎湃感情卻化為了簡單的問候，小心翼翼將信封缄上，請Newt將信寄出。

 

於是這封只有一個屬名”C.”的信封就出現在了部長的辦公桌上，Graves看到這封沒有蠟封，外觀就跟No-maj使用的書信一樣的信，夾雜在自己屬下送來的報告中，Graves端詳了一陣子，確定應無異常後，還是將信打開來，畢竟他是安全部長，如果這封信有問題他卻看不出來，那他也無須繼續待在這位置上了。

 

_Dear Mr. Graves,_

_日安，Mr. Graves_ _，您近日來可安好，謝謝您日前的關照，得知您安然無恙，讓我感到萬分的慶幸。前些日子由於一連串的誤會和不幸，使的我不得不離開紐約，無法向您辭別真的很過意不去，我現在跟著Mr. Scamander_ _學習奇獸的飼育和基礎魔法課程，非常謝謝您當初幫助了處在深淵的我，希望有朝一日能在見您一面。_

_Sincerely, Credence_

 

那男孩還活著？大半年都過去了他卻不知道？Porpentina Goldstein一直瞞著他知情不報？Graves回想起Tina離開他辦公室前那個古怪的神情，但被隱瞞的憤怒很快就被得知Credence生還的消息給取代了，但Graves還是有必要向Goldstein家的姊妹問清楚事情的來龍去脈，這其中顯然有太多訊息是他所沒有掌握的。

 

“Credence還活著。”Graves看著站在自己辦公室的Tina冷冷的提出這個肯定句。

“是的，Mr. Graves。”Tina不卑不亢的回答。

“我讓你復職，你卻沒把這件事告訴我。”Graves對於Tina的態度挑了挑眉。

“我不能確定你的態度，如果告知Credence還活著，你會派人把他抓回來，不是嗎？”Tina依然對著Graves冷臉相向。

“Obscurus還寄生在他體內，確認魔法世界的安全是我的職責。”Graves提出了個冠冕堂皇的理由。

“那孩子是無辜的，他在Newt那裡很好，學會如何控制自己的能力，你把他抓回來只會讓他更痛苦，讓他離開美國才是正確的。”Tina才不管Graves是不是她的上司，極力的想保護Credence。

“歐洲還有Grindelwald的黨羽，你認為把他送到英國就很安全嗎？”Graves提高了音量質疑Tina的說法。

“如果你把他抓回來，審訊完之後呢？你也只會放他自生自滅不是嗎？”開始感到焦急的Tina聲音微微的顫抖。

“審訊他？”Graves有點不敢置信自己聽到了什麼。

“難道不是嗎？做你那’部長該做的職權’。”Tina給出了個相當尖銳的反問。

“我要那孩子回來並不是要審問他。”

“不然呢？把他當怪物一樣囚禁起來？這樣魔法世界才會安全？”Tina顯然認為Graves會對Credence做出更殘忍的事情。

“你怎麼會認為我會對Credence做出那樣的事？我對那孩子有虧欠，讓他回來好彌補我的過錯！”對於屬下的不信任，Graves感到氣急攻心。

 

原本在一旁不說話的Queenie在Graves幾乎是用吼的說出最後那句話時，捕捉到了Graves內心閃過的一些想法，安撫了Tina因生氣而發抖的手，搖了搖頭，阻止Tina想要繼續發言的動作。

 

“Mr. Graves，我想Credence可能還想留在Mr. Scamander身邊多多學習一陣子，或許您可以在這段日子和他多多通信，之後再邀請他回來也不遲啊。”Queenie提出了一個折衷的法子，因為她聽到了Graves內心對那孩子的想法絕對不只是想”照顧對方”那麼簡單而已，但還是讓Graves自己說出來比較好，那其中的心思像極了Jacob對待自己的心情一樣，像害怕對方突然消失一樣，小心翼翼的愛。

 

Graves就算不情願，還是接受了這個提議，Credence能過的好是他所期望的，如果不確定那孩子的狀況冒然把人帶回來，難保那孩子不會怨懟自己，畢竟Credence曾經被”Percival Graves”傷害過，會心生抗拒也是理所當然的。

 

當Credence從Newt手中接過Mr. Graves的來信時，Credence簡直不敢置信，覺得手中的信就快把自己燙傷了，他小心翼翼的拿起拆信刀，深怕傷了上面印有”PG”花體字的蠟封，看完信後Credence覺得自己好像收到情書的少女，臉紅的不像話，明明Mr. Graves只是說明了近況，並請他多加保重、注意身體而已，但Credence心頭小鹿亂撞，嘴角也不自覺得掛著淡淡的笑，直到之後照顧奇獸們的時候也是如此。

 

這個月來，魔法國會的職員都覺得他們的魔法安全部部長似乎變得比較好相處，也沒有再板著一張臉，難不成部長有新對象了？而知道內情的只有Goldstein姊妹，對Graves而言，近日頻繁的魚雁往返，似乎讓他又再度回到了自己年少追求異性的時光，Graves一直覺得自己在感情上是個守舊的人，經過一定的書信往來後，他才會更進一步的與人交往，對於這樣的方式與Credence接觸，似乎是個正確的決定，至少能讓Credence逐漸了解他的心意。

 

\- TBC


	13. MACUSA

**MACUSA**

 

身為安全部長還是有好處的，比如他的壁爐就連著英國的飛路網是相連的，但這件是只有極少數的國會高層知道，這就是為什麼他現在可以跟出現在壁爐裡的Theseus交談。

 

“如果你真的擔心那男孩，直接過來找他不就好了，或是在信中明確表達希望他回美國的意願，而不是三不五時偷偷摸摸的從壁爐中尋問Credence的情況，Percival，這不像你。”

“閉嘴，Theseus，我只是不想嚇到那孩子。”

“就算你們之前有些不愉快，那也是Grindelwald所假扮的你造成了，你就直接明瞭的跟Credence談談，都和他通信一個多月了，你還打算維持這樣多久？一個月？一年？還是一輩子？”Theseus顯然對自己老友近月以來的行徑不以為然。

“Theseus你不明白，那孩子心靈受創過，如果貿然接近他，難保他會不會又……算的，Theseus，你只要幫我觀察他就好。”Graves第一次對自己感到不自信。

“Credence很好，你和他見面絕對不會有問題，他目前控制得當，而且Newt也在教他一些魔法，況且我前陣子還跟他提及你的事……”

“什麼？你跟他說我在監視他？”

“不，你誤會了，My friend，我只是提及了我們過去的交情，包括你年輕時幹的一些，嗯......好事，他顯然聽得津津有味的，一點也沒有害怕的樣子。”

“Theseus，我真的不知道是該好好謝謝你，還是現在就過去毒打你一頓。”

“相信我，你聽到接下來的事絕對會跪下來感謝我，Percival。”

“Theseus，有話快講。”

“Newt的新書要出版了……”

“我不認為這有什麼值得感謝的地方。”對於自己好友扯開話題，Graves略帶不悅的挑眉。

“讓我把話說完，Percival，有鑑於之前Newt在美國出乎意料的……行為，加上他對於奇獸的相關知識超群，或許你可以考慮請他再次拜訪，相互交流一下魔法生物的保育與防治，我相信你們一定有很多話題可以聊。”

 

Graves當然聽出了他老友的弦外之音，這的確是個好機會，既能讓Credence再度回到美國，而且還能問問Newt Scamander關於Credence這些日子以來的狀況。

 

”……謝謝，Theseus，我會好好考慮的。”

“我勸你最好要快點決定，Percival。”

“怎麼說？”

“你的小天使和Newt真的越來越親密了，我之前還看到他們睡在同一張床上。”

 

就算知道Theseus用的是半開玩笑的語氣說這件事，Graves還是不自覺得緊皺著眉頭，Credence很單純，對於善待自己的人總會投入感情進去，難保他對Newt會日久生情，這絕對不是他所樂見的，他必須讓Newt帶著Credence再度踏上美國國土。

 

從自家哥哥手中接到兩封來自美國魔法國會的信，Newt感到非常困惑，難道是之前從他箱子裡跑出去的Billywig釀禍了？還是說其實他們還需要Newt對於紐約地鐵事件要求更多的說明？但看到屬名除了有”MACUSA”的官方字樣之外，上面還簽著P.G.的花體字時，Newt開始覺得渾身不舒服了……

 

Newt看完信後，並沒有對Credence說明太多原因，只大略提了一下美國魔法國會希望能在奇獸保育的計畫上和英國魔法部合作，所以他得去一趟美國，希望Credence也能隨行，於是簡單的收拾行李後，兩人正式搭上前往美國的郵輪。

 

\- TBC


	14. Newt

**Newt**

 

當Theseus拿了這兩封信給他，臉上卻帶著似笑非笑的神情時，Newt就已經知道這不會是什麼善荐了，更何況其中一封顯然還是來自Percival Graves的咆哮信，喔！哥哥，你那戰爭英雄的封號拿去餵狗吧！Newt對自家哥哥偶爾為之的幼稚感到不齒。

 

這封咆哮信顯然是Graves風格的憤怒，冷冰冰但尖酸刻薄，簡潔明瞭又威赫感十足，Newt都可以想見Graves在寫信時那橫眉豎目的模樣。

 

**_YOU_ ** **_，Newt Scamander_ ** **_，HOW DARE YOU_ ** **_，居然敢擅自帶依然是Obscurial_ ** **_的Credence_ ** **_離開美國，歐洲依然有Grindelwald_ ** **_的黨羽，你卻帶著他在這半年內東奔西跑，你以為你那只皮箱很安全嗎？還有，誰讓你和Credence_ ** **_睡在同一張床上？Credence_ ** **_是人，不是你養的那些奇奇怪怪的魔法生物，是人就該跟人保持該有的距離，聽到沒有？還有，我命令你現在帶著Credence_ ** **_動身前往美國，立刻_ ** **_、_ ** **_馬上。_ **

 

睡在同一張床上？Newt不可置信自己聽到了什麼，看了看那封已經躺在地上的信，在看了看自家哥哥努力憋笑的臉，梅林的胡子啊！Theseus不會是把之前借宿在他的公寓裡，迫使他和Credence擠同一張床的事加油添醋說給Graves聽吧？就算Theseus隱瞞他偷偷和Graves聯繫關於Credence的事，Newt還是隱約知道的，但他還真沒想過他哥哥會無聊成這樣，Newt還是決定不要把前幾天Niffler偷偷跑到Theseus的辦公室搜刮珠寶的事告訴他好了，等Theseus發現他那對名貴的袖扣不見了的時候再說吧！

 

雖說是咆哮信，但裡頭似乎還有著一份清單，顯然也是來自Graves的，內容上註明了需要的一些文件來證明Credence雖是Obscurial但已無威脅性，還有一些相關的證明，好讓Credence能順利入籍美國魔法世界的公民，Newt想起Tina在來往的書信中提到Graves對Credence的關心顯然是真的。

 

至於另外一封信就正常很多，是來自MACUSA的公文，提及了Newt的新書，以及與英國魔法部合作希改善美國魔法生物防護措施，因此希望Newt能到美國去進行協助，在看完信件的內容後，Newt還是詢問了主管機關的意見，而他們則表示，如果Newt有意願的話，可直接前往美國沒關係，因為其他是像都已經聯絡好，只要Newt過去就行了，Newt心裡明白，Graves肯定在這事上運作了一段時間了。

 

“…Credence……你…你願意回美國看看嗎？”Newt小心翼翼的問。

“怎麼了嗎？Newt為什麼會突然提起回美國的事呢？”在一旁照顧奇獸的Credence感到有些奇怪。

“美國那邊和英國有合作，希望我能過去一趟……如果你不願意…”

“不，Newt我想回去看看，沒關係的，真的……”Credence有些不好意思的低下頭去，因為他有些期待，如果回美國去的話就可以見到Mr. Graves了。

 

沒想到Credence沒多問就答應了，這反而讓Newt有些愧疚，這樣他到底要不要坦白Graves命令他帶Credence回去的事啊？喔！Theseus，你等著，我回來的時候一定放Niffler去搜刮你的保險櫃！

 

已搭上郵輪的Newt左思右想，還是決定將Graves來信的事美化過後告知Credence，不過出乎意料的是，那孩子似乎沒有展現出畏懼或難過的神色，臉上似乎還帶著一點點的期待？這會不會是這兩個月來和Graves通信的結果？，雖說這次的美國行有著半強迫的成分，但Newt還是很開心能將自己的書親自交到Tina手上，而Credence對於外界的排斥已經沒有了，這趟旅程應該也不會有什麼意外才是。

 

\- TBC


	15. Obscurus

**Obscurus**

 

雖說Graves知道Credence還活著，但對於整個美國魔法世界而言，Credence以是失蹤(死亡?)人口，所以Newt並不敢明目張膽的把人帶進魔法國會裡，只能委屈Credence躲在箱子內。

 

“你說Credence不見了？”Tina不可置信的看著Newt。

“是的，我剛剛檢查過了，Credence真的不在箱子內。”

“我們必須在快點找到他，他現在的身份還是失蹤人口，要是被別人發現了，會出事的。”

“那……Mr. Graves呢？”

“喔，In the name of Deliverance Dane，他人前兩天還在紐奧良，希望他回來的時候不要發現才好……”

 

但Newt不知道的是，Credence實在太想見到Graves了，所以他偷偷變成了黑霧跑出箱子外，悄悄的跟著一個安全部的職員跑到了部長辦公室外面，正猶豫著到底要不要敲門，一隻手懸在那思考了十幾分鐘，究竟要不要敲門呢？雖然他好想給Mr. Graves一個驚喜，但這樣真的好嗎？Mr. Graves在信裡的態度一向不冷也不熱，他真的會想見到自己嗎？不行，還是沒勇氣，先躲回Newt的皮箱再說好了……

 

“Credence？”

 

等等，這個熟悉的聲音！Credence僵硬的把頭稍稍轉向聲音的來源，在看到對方是Graves時，受到驚嚇的Credence瞬間崩解成一團黑霧準備逃跑，但是，他究竟為什麼要逃呢？見到Mr. Graves他應該很高興，為什麼突然又覺得害怕？

 

“回來，Credence……”眼看著Credence要跑走了，Graves說什麼也要把人帶回來，正巧的是走廊的那一端剛好出現正在尋找Credence的Tina和Newt。

“停下來，Credence，沒事的，我們好好談好嗎？”Tina的話讓原本要逃跑的黑霧停了下來，於是這四個人，不，應該說是三個人加一團黑霧，在部長的辦公室裡形成了一個詭異的畫面

。

 

“Credence，變回來好嗎？Mr. Graves不會對你怎麼樣的。”Newt再度化身為保姆勸說仍是Obscurus形態的Credence變回來。

 

而Tina則是怒瞪著正在批改公文的部長，為此部長聳肩表示自己什麼也沒做，不要用那種眼神看著他。

 

“乖，真的沒事的，之前不是都控制得很好嗎？變回人的樣子才能好好溝通啊。”Newt繼續安慰顯然受到驚嚇的小黑霧，而安撫顯然奏效了，小黑霧又漸漸的轉換成了少年的形體。

“Newt……嚶…對.對不起…我不應該亂跑的……”Credence邊哭邊往Newt的懷裡鑽，依舊是一臉受委屈的樣子。

“乖，沒關係，孩子，下不為例，好了，別哭了，這裡很安全，我和Tina會保護你的。”Newt像是在撸貓一樣的摸著Credence的後腦勺，倒是Tina又投了一個責備的眼神給自家上司，無聲的控訴他怎麼會把這麼可愛的孩子嚇哭了。

 

但是看到此情此景的Graves雖然臉上沒表現什麼，仔細看可以發現他就快要把自己手上的那隻鋼筆捏斷了，他開始後悔為什麼沒在得知Credence還活著的那一刻就去英國把人抓回來。

 

“Mr. Scamander，可否讓我跟Credence單獨談談。”Graves壓下自己心中的怒氣後，用一種冷倒不行的語調委婉的請閒雜人等離開。

“可是Mr. Graves，Credence剛才還……”Tina依舊覺得Graves對於Credence而言是牛鬼蛇神一般的存在。

“Shh……Tina，你應該要信任你的上司。”Graves揮了揮手，示意Tina也該一並離開。

“Credence，看著我，我和Tina先到外面去，你一個人和Mr. Graves談談好嗎？”情緒平穩下來的Credence看著Newt點了點頭，Newt則摸了一下少年的腦袋給予肯定。

“沒關係的，Tina，Credence在這裡不會有事的。”Newt說著一邊拉著Tina往外走。

“但……”

“我等等在跟你解釋……”Newt帶著Tina離去之前還不忘關上辦公室的門。

 

Graves嘆了口氣後，看著侷促坐在沙發上的男孩，頭髮長了，姿態也不如以前畏縮了，這9個月來的變化可真大啊！

 

”好久不見，Credence。”

 

半晌後，Credence才怯生生的抬起頭來看著Graves，舔了舔略乾燥的唇後，給了Graves一個如含苞待放的花朵一般的微笑，帶著軟軟的嗓音回應了Graves的問候，”好久不見了，Mr. Graves。”

 

\- TBC


	16. Peaceful

**Peaceful**

 

這是Graves第二次看到男孩的微笑，第一次是Credence還不是Credence的時候，但兩次的微笑都衝擊著他的心臟，現在的Credence和Graves在育幼院看到時有著非常大的改變，這讓Graves可以稍稍原諒先前Newt太過親近Credence的行為，但也正因為那個笑容，平時毫不扭捏的Graves當下真的不知道該和Credence說什麼。

 

看到Graves顯然對自己的問候沒什麼反應，Credence又開始縮著腦袋，或許是他自作多情了，像Mr. Graves那樣的人除了公事之外，大概不會有什麼閒情逸致和自己說話吧……越想越委屈，不自信的情緒讓Credence扁了扁嘴。

 

“這段日子過的好嗎？”天啊，Percival，你這什麼蠢問題，該知道的不該知道的你不都從Theseus那裡聽到了嗎？

“是的，我過的很好，謝謝您的關心。”至少Mr. Graves還願意關心我的生活啊。

“跟Mr. Scamander學習的這段時間還於快嗎？”

“是的，Mr. Graves，我學了很多也看了很多，我覺得很開心。”像到和Newt以及他的神奇動物相處的時光，Credence又不自覺得笑了。

“那你還會想跟著他回英國嗎？還是說你願意……留下來。”看到Credence愉快的心情，Graves覺得就算男孩想跟著Newt走，他也會放手的。

“Mr. Graves……”Credence有點不太明白Graves說的話。

“如果你還想待在Newt的身邊，你可以跟著他走……”Graves不敢看著少年，他害怕會聽到他不想聽的答案，所以自顧自的說下去。

“我……Mr. Graves…我.我想留下來……”少年的聲音小小的，雖然不是表白，但Credence還是害羞的低下頭，微長的頭髮遮掩住紅暈的臉頰。

“既然回來美國了，你也可以選則待在這裡，或……等等，你剛剛說什麼？”他還是捕捉到了男孩小聲的話語。

“想留下來......想和Mr. Graves踏在同一片土地上……”繼續害羞吧，反正說都說了。

“你……你真的願意？Credence，看著我說出來。”幸福感來的太意外，Graves有點不敢置信。

“是的…我願意，Mr. Graves。”Credence抬頭直視Graves時，迎接他的是他沒看過的Mr. Graves，帶著微笑的Mr. Graves。

 

其實躲在門外偷聽的Tina聽到這段近乎是結婚誓詞的對話時，差點要學Jacob破門而入對著自己的上司大吼，Credence還是個孩子啊！你怎麼能對小孩下手，你這人面獸心的傢伙！好在Newt即時拉住她，要不然場面就尷尬了，Newt為此感到心累。

 

“Credence，你可以…我是說，如果你願意，可以住在我那裡。”這下反到換Graves感到不好意思了。

“好的，Mr. Graves，謝謝你。”Mr. Graves其實並不討厭他吧，要不然也不會邀請自己和他同居……同居？想到這個詞，Credence的臉又瞬間漲紅了。

“還有，Credence，叫我Percival。”稱他為”Mr. Graves”感覺太生疏了。

“好...好的……Mr…我是說Percival……”Mr. Graves允許他喊他的名字，所以這是不是代表Mr. Graves，不，應該稱為Percival，是喜歡自己的呢？

 

和Credence短短的對話絕對是Graves這大半年來最平靜的時光，除去掉傷後復出拼命趕公文的時間，加強美國魔法世界的安全防禦，還要和Theseus時不時的通訊來確定Credence的近況，太多的事情讓他勞心勞力，但Credence出現在他眼前時，所有的疲憊感全部煙消雲散，Graves覺得現在的他心情祥和的不得了，但接著，他還是想到了一個問題，Credence是偷偷溜進魔法國會的，他等等要怎麼把人帶出去？

 

\- TBC


	17. Queenie

**Queenie**

 

讀心者的好處和壞處總是發生在意想不到的地方，但會知道各種八卦總是在所難免的，比如說現在。

 

Tina顯然對Graves還有點顧忌，所以不敢明目張膽的衝進部長辦公室中去問個清楚，但Queenie可就不同了，溫柔可人的Queenie沒有人能拒絕的了，所以Tina還是找來Queenie以送咖啡的名義進去部長辦公室。

 

喔，那個可憐的孩子現在的氣色看起來可比之前好的多啦，身為讀心者，Queenie其實很快就發現這兩人之前的曖昧流動，但這兩人怎麼都這麼害羞呢？不說出來怎麼會知道彼此是相互喜歡的，如果一直有所誤解也不好啊，Queenie開始想著如何引導這兩個人知道彼此的心意。

 

“Credence，你喜歡咖啡還是茶？”就算知道Credence的答案，Queenie還是善解人意的詢問那孩子的意思。

“茶就好了，謝謝你。”是之前看過的漂亮姊姊，Credence記得她好像是Tina的妹妹。

“Mr. Graves，這是您的黑咖啡。”Queenie的開口正好打破了一室沉默無語的曖昧，Graves也暗自的鬆了口氣。

“是Tina要你送咖啡進來的？”Graves軟化的語氣明顯和先前與Tina說話時不同。

“不是的，Mr. Graves，是我自己的事，我跟Tina保證過，你這麼喜歡Credence是絕對不會欺負他的。”聽到最後一句話時，原本默默喝茶的Credence抬起頭來，睜大眼睛，一臉不可思議的看著Graves。

“你有什麼事，最好快點說。”Graves小看了讀心者，他本來想等Credence和自己更加熟識之後再說的，但看到那個小傢伙害羞中又帶著好奇的目光，Graves決定不跟Queenie計較這一點”意外”的插曲。

“我希望Mr. Graves能准我半天假，是私事，可以嗎？”Jacob似乎藏了什麼驚喜給她，這讓Queenie有點迫不及待了，雖然她可以直接讀Mr. Kowalski的心思，但Queenie還是決定讓他自己說吧。

“準，沒事就快走。”Graves還真有些害怕Queenie說出更多秘密。

“喔，Newt說，如果Credence不介意的話，要從國會出去時，可以躲在他的箱子中，他可以帶Credence離開。”

“請幫我轉告Newt，我可以自己想辦法。”

“好的，Mr. Graves，再見，Credence。”Queenie踏著愉快的步伐走出安全部長的辦公室。

“Mr. Graves……”Credence小聲的開口，在看到Graves略帶不悅的挑眉後才想起自己說錯了，”Percival……”

“怎麼了，Credence？”

“剛剛Miss Goldstein說你喜歡我……是…真的嗎？”Credence有點不安的捏了捏膝蓋處的布料。

“是的，她說的沒錯。”這次換Graves逃避Credence的眼神了。

“我…我也是……我也喜歡Percival……”他告白了？他終於跟Mr. Graves告白了！臉好燙，但是好開心啊，原來不是只有他單相思啊，Mr. Graves也喜歡自己，Credence覺得自己好像在做夢啊，捏了捏自己的大腿還是有痛覺，所以不是夢，真好。

“Credence……我.我帶你回家吧……”Graves需要找個話題轉移，要不然他會受不了自己像毛頭小子一般的行徑，扭扭捏捏的太不像他了。

“好的，Percival，我們回家。”又一次收集到Credence的笑容，Graves覺得自己似乎也沒那麼愚蠢了，至少他的男還挺開心的不是嗎？”回家”這個詞也跟著Credence的話語而溫暖起來了。

 

最後，安全部長並沒有選則Newt的皮箱，而是選擇了他覺得最適當的方式，魔法安全部長Percival Graves的風衣，來讓Credence躲藏，至於Credence呢？他當然是變成小黑霧被部長拽進懷裡，貼著心口上的位置偷渡出去的，直到他們走到沒什麼人的巷子時Credence才變回原貌，讓Graves攬著他移形回到位在曼哈頓的住所。

 

\- TBC


	18. Reliance

**Reliance**

 

依賴並不只是想牽著對方的手，時時刻刻都看著對方，依賴有時更像是早上的一杯熱咖啡或睡前的溫牛奶，可以在有溫度的懷抱中清醒，或是落在額頭上的晚安吻，暖暖的溫度融入了你也融入了我。

 

這是Credence住進Graves家的第一天，原本Credence表示自己睡客房就可以了，但Graves以其他房間閒置以久沒整理為由(雖然很久以後Credence才明白，其實家庭小精靈整理起來只要五分鐘)，讓Credence和他睡同一張床，Tina得知這件事後唸了他一頓，又在背地裡臭罵Graves，但Percival很紳士啊，就只是抱著他睡覺而以，什麼是也沒發生，對，什麼也沒有……一開始Percival的氣味和溫度讓他很緊張，但又讓他莫名的感到安心，原本以為自己會失眠的Credence其實不到五分鐘就睡著了，反倒是Graves睡不著了，懷中多了個軟綿綿暖呼呼的溫度，讓Graves開始數羊來催眠自己。

 

一隻羊，兩隻羊，三隻羊......Credence長肉了呢，摸起來的觸感真好……呃…十隻羊，十一隻羊……白嫩嫩軟綿綿的好像小羊啊……不對，繼續數……八十一隻羊，八十二隻羊，八十三隻羊……細皮嫩肉的，Newt照顧的可真好，不知道嚐起來滋味如何……夠了，Percival，快阻止你的非分之想，繼續數羊，快睡覺！

 

結果和Credence同床共枕的第一個晚上，部長整整屬了一千隻羊才睡著，但生理時鐘準時的讓他在早上六點起床，不過看著Credence可愛的睡顏，Graves覺得睡眠不足這種小事是可以被忽略的，當他輕手輕腳的不想打擾Credence的睡眠，誰知一抽出被抱在對方懷中的手，Credence就張開了睡的迷糊的雙眼，傻楞楞的看著他。

 

“早安，Percival……”為了讓自己清醒一些，Credence還可愛的揉了揉眼睛。

“早安，Credence，你應該在多睡一下的。”拍了拍男孩的腦袋，表示Credence不用陪著自己早起。

“可是我想做早餐給你吃……”

“好吧，再睡一會，我先去漱洗。”Graves依舊讓男孩躺回被窩裡，但是當Graves踏入浴室時，Credence一溜煙的跑進廚房裡，開始和家庭小精靈Wully搶工作。

 

“我不是讓你再多睡一會嗎？”看到Credence不在臥室而是在廚房忙東忙西，Graves些微的感到不悅。

“我想幫你做早餐啊，而且之前和Newt一起旅行時，早餐都是我負責的。”聽到這句話後，Graves就任由Credence每天早上幫他做早餐。

 

習慣久了成依賴，Credence不過住進Graves家沒幾個禮拜，他到是越來越習慣和Graves的肢體接觸，有時是交遞咖啡杯時手指的輕微的碰觸，有時是Graves出門時的擁抱，更多的時候是他先入睡後，Graves從他背後環抱住的安全感，他依戀著每一次和Graves的接觸，也喜歡那三個音節的名字在舌尖跳動的感覺，Percival，他愛著這個男人的一切，愛著這個男人面容嚴肅的臉龐，愛著那雙帶著薄繭的手，還有厚實的胸膛和無時無刻關愛他的心。

 

Graves沒想過自己孤僻的生活可以輕易的容納另一個人，Credence真是個神奇的存在，那男孩就像咖啡，一開始的苦澀，最後是意想不到的甜，你本該討厭本該拒絕的，到最後卻變得不可或缺，如果說外界看來是Credence依賴著他，但只有他自己明白，或許他依賴Credence多一點，他漸漸只習慣Credence泡的咖啡，習慣Credence為自己準備的早餐，習慣由Credence幫他穿上風衣，習慣他們一起回家或是Credence在家裡等著他，Graves已經無法想像沒有Credence在懷中的清晨，沒有在睡前給那孩子一杯牛奶還有一個晚安吻，他愛戀著這個孩子的一切，他的男孩，他的Credence……

 

\- TBC


	19. Secret

**Secret**

 

最近的魔法安全部長似乎變得比較好相處，連原本嚴肅的臉都帶著些微的笑意，人事部的Queenie會告訴你這是人逢喜事精神爽，至於知道內幕的Tina則會告訴你這是抱得美人歸，但這一切都不是部長真正的隱瞞的，關於Percival Graves真正的秘密是，他把他的小男友偷渡近自己的辦公室啦！

 

“真的沒關係嗎？跟著Percival一起上班……”偷偷摸摸的好像做壞事啊！

“我是安全部長我說的算。”部長的霸氣不容質疑。

 

今日依舊有團小黑霧藏在部長的風衣裡跟著Graves進了國會大樓，感覺到Credence和自己如此貼近，Graves又不自覺的面帶微笑了，但是這樣的笑容可是讓不少魔法國會的同仁感到恐懼，他們的部長可是不苟言笑的啊！是不是又有什麼人把他們的部長調包了？快把原本的部長還來！但這一切都只是他們的憶想，因為當Graves嚴宿的巡視安全部工作效率時，所有的Auror們一致認定這個部長是真的部長，依然是鐵面無私的控制狂。

 

“Tina，相關的移籍資料都辦妥了？”想到Credence之後可以光明正大的和自己出雙入對，Graves的嘴角不經意的勾起。

“全數處理完畢，但是，Mr. Graves，可以請你不要在同仁面前微笑好嗎？整個安全部都覺得你是不是又被什麼人假冒了。”負責跑完整個流程的Tina覺得心累，每次面對部長的微笑她都看一次噁心一次，有小男友了不起嗎？

“Tina，如果他們覺得現在的工作太輕鬆，我可以讓他們做些嚼舌根之外的工作。”Graves只留給Tina一個帥氣的背影便回到自己的辦公室去了。

 

其實Graves除了批改公文和巡視下屬的工作進度外，他花了不少時間教導Credence相關的魔法和應有的知識，雖然他曾動念要帶Credence去買魔杖，但魔法國會對魔杖和魔法的嚴格限制，他還是得等到男孩正式入籍且有一定的基礎後再行動，不過使用Graves自己的魔杖其實有挺好的，畢竟他可以手把手指導Credence揮魔杖，而且他的辦公室隔音效果好，安全係數也高，是個練習的好場所。

 

“Percival，書上提到的Patronus Charm是樣子啊？”今日的Credence依然是認真學習的好孩子。

“那是一個非常高階的魔法，Credence，那需要非常高的專注度，想看看嗎？”Graves揮了揮魔杖唸出了咒語” _Expecto Patronum_ ”，銀白色的亮光從魔杖尖端冒出，緊接著匯聚成實體。

“這是Percival的護法啊……”Credence看著那頭亮銀色的美洲獅，好奇的伸手碰了碰，感覺真奇妙，Credence覺得這個魔法帶給了他溫暖和快樂。

“想試試嗎？”Graves把他的銀柄烏木手杖放到了Credence手中。

“我……好的，Percival……”

”像這樣，集中注意力，想著開心的事。”兩人貼得很近，Graves的胸口幾乎快要貼到Credence的後背，從Graves的角度看過去，Credence的整個耳尖都紅透了。

 

Credence唸著咒語，一開始只有細微的光閃爍著，但接著他想起了每次入睡前Graves給他的晚安吻，魔法開始增強，逐漸聚集在一起，Credence看到了自己的Patronus，是一隻……布偶貓？但這一分心又讓原本成形的魔法再度消散，這可讓Credence感到失望。

 

“沒關係的，Credence，以第一次施展Patronus Charm而言，你已經做的非常好了。”看到男孩臉上明顯得失落，Graves捧著Credecne的臉與他對視，輕聲的稱讚男孩的表現。

“好的…我會多加練習的，Percival，謝謝你……”有了愛人的勉勵，Credence的心情又好了起來，笑容也再度浮現。

 

今日的安全部長一樣準時在五點鐘下班，而Credence也一樣以小黑霧的形態藏在部長心口的位置，但今天比較不一樣的是，Graves和魔法國會的議長Seraphina Picquery不期而遇。

 

“今日依然準時下班，Percival？”

“妳等一下不是也有私人行程嗎，Seraphina？”

“不要以為沒有人知道你的’小祕密’。”聽到這句話的Credence貼著Graves的胸口抖了一下。

“我不太明白妳的意思。”一痞天下無難事。

“Percival，光明正大的把人帶進來吧。”議長間接默許Graves帶Credence來上班的行徑。

“好的，我會的。”Graves點頭致意後，不著痕跡的拍了拍躲在大衣下的Credence做為安撫，直接離去，。

 

隔日的安全部有了大新聞，部長Graves帶了一個男孩進了自己的辦公室，整個魔法國會都炸鍋了，從不搞辦公室戀情的面癱安全部部長養小男友，還把小情人直接帶進辦公室？根據了解內情的人的說法是，這兩個人的互動非常親密，不小心看到肯定會閃瞎單身狗的狗眼。

 

\- TBC


	20. Trust

**Trust**

 

“Credence，我會很快就回來的我保證。”Graves在晚飯後向Credence說明自己必須引渡一個重刑犯離開美國的事。

“可.可是…我不能偷偷跟著你嗎？我不會讓人發現的，Percival……”光是想到要和愛人分開，Credence開始眼眶泛淚。

“不行，Credence，這次要引渡到英國的犯人是Grindelwald，我必須親自押送，而且我不能讓你暴露在被他發現的危險下。”之前總是和Credence出雙入對，但這次真的不能再讓Credence隨行，如果出事了他絕對會後悔一輩子。

“可是…我也想保護你啊……”Credence小聲的嘀咕著。

“Credence……”Graves嘆了口氣，”相信我，不會有事的，還有英國派來的Auror們會隨行，我會小心行事的，所以，答應我，留在美國等我回來。”Graves把男孩攬進懷中，輕輕撫摸Credence的後腦勺，這一向都是安撫男孩的最佳方式。

“……Percival……”原本把臉埋在Graves肩膀上的Credence抬起頭來欲言又止的看著年長的愛人。

“Shh……My boy，請你相信我……”Graves的手指輕點著Credence的唇，阻止男孩說出任何一句會讓他的決定動搖的話。

 

Credence沒多說什麼，只是就著姿勢勾住Graves的脖子，自己的嘴唇小心翼翼的吻上Graves的薄唇，這是他的初吻，什麼都不懂就只會唇貼著唇的親吻，但Credence覺得這次的主動突襲時在太難為情了，輕輕的啄了一下Graves的唇後就慌忙逃離肇事現場，留Graves一個人在餐桌旁呆若木雞。

 

最後Graves還是將Credence安置在Goldstein姊妹家，不為別的，他擔心Credence一個人待在寓所裡還是不安全，沒人能保證Grindelwald的黨羽沒有悄悄潛入美國，讓Credence落單很有可能讓他暴露在危險中，有Tina和Queenie照顧Credence也會讓Graves比較放心，而且前陣子Queenie拿了Kowalski作的糕點給Credence，那些點心模樣可笑但總能討Credence歡心，或許也能在Graves不在的這段時光發揮安撫的作用，想到Credence欣喜的笑臉，Graves的嘴角也不自覺得上揚，但那個微笑讓旁邊的Auror看的直發毛，他們不苟言笑的部長居然笑的如同懷春少女？Auror們覺得他們肯定集體中了幻術。

 

Graves離開的第一天，Credence像隻貓一樣總趴在窗台邊看向碼頭，似乎覺得他的Mr. Graves並沒有走遠。

 

Graves離開的第三天，Credence已經不會時不時的看向窗外，因為他開始認知到Mr. Graves離他很遙遠。

 

Graves離開的第五天，Credence到Jacob的麵包店去幫忙，他覺得自己在不找點事做，一定會開始胡思亂想。

 

Graves離開的第七天，Credence聽到Queenie宣布要結婚的消息，對象是麵包店的Mr. Kowalski，婚禮定在他們相遇的那一天。

 

Graves離開的第十天，Credence被Queenie拉進布料行，因為Queenie想要自己設計婚紗，但對於漂亮的布料她一直拿不定主意。

 

Graves離開的第十二天，Credence協助Queenie製做婚紗，結果他得到了一個意想不到的驚喜，但Credence決定要保密。

 

Graves離開的第十五天，不，應該說是Graves回來的那一天，Tina陪著Credence在碼頭等，看到Graves出現得那一刻，Credence直接飛撲到Graves的懷中，緊緊的抱住他的Percival。

 

“我好想你……我每天每天都想著你……”

“我也是，Credence，我也是……”

 

人生就是不斷的分離再相遇，每次離開，都會更加珍惜我們的相遇，謝謝命運還能讓我在遇見你。

 

\- TBC


	21. Unique

要細數Credence對Graves的愛，那肯定多如天上的繁星，數也數不完，他可以為了他的Mr. Graves做任何事，任何Mr. Graves希望的事……  
  
其實Credence藏了一個小祕密，寄宿在Goldstein姊妹家的時候，看到Queenie在縫製嫁衣，他想起來曾經問過Graves的話……  
  
“Percival，你……你是一個如此完美的人，也會有過婚配對象不是嗎？”那時Credence祝進Graves的寓所已有一個多月了，整棟房子看起來不像有女主人待過的樣子。  
“我可以理解成你是在吃醋嗎，Credence？”在餐桌上看著早報的Graves抬頭就看見眉頭緊緊糾在一起的Credence。  
“不是的......Percival...我.我只是……只是…有點好奇罷了……”越講越心虛。  
“沒有，我從沒有過婚約，我一直在等待著那個獨特的人出現。”Graves直接了當的回應Credence的好奇心。  
  
Credence也不好意思再追問下去那個特別的人是什麼樣子的人，但Credence不知道的是，如果他在繼續問下去，Graves絕對會告訴他那個獨一無二的人正是Credence。  
  
坐在一旁看到Queenie所畫得漂亮草圖，Credence想著如果自己也是個女孩子的話，Graves是否願意和他結婚呢？自己會是屬於Graves的那個獨特的人呢？Credence看著圖畫想得入神，突然間感覺到有東西輕飄飄的蓋在自己頭上。  
  
“啊，很抱歉，Credence，我不小心把頭紗的布料給落下了。”Queenie連忙把Credence頭上的蕾絲滾邊白紗給拿起來。  
“沒.沒關係的……”Credence抬起頭來看著Queenie。  
“Oh，Credence，我覺得這白紗罩在你頭上可真漂亮呢。”Queenie拿了一面鏡子讓Credence看看自己的樣子。  
  
Credence本身就有中性美，半長的黑髮加上均衡營養而養出的白晰皮膚，以及色澤飽滿的紅唇，鏡中的他看起來和時下的年輕女孩別無二致，白色的頭紗遮去了臉部的稜角，讓他看起來既柔美又夢幻。  
  
“Credence，你先別把頭紗拿下來，我去找找東西……”Queenie說著，一邊從自己的衣櫃翻出一件米白色的長裙。  
“你看，這樣多像新娘子。”Queenie俏皮的拿著那件洋裝在Credence身上比劃。  
“我…我可以試試嗎……”Credence害羞的提出請求。  
“嗯？”Queenie不解的看著Credence。  
“我是說......我…如果我是女孩子，Percival就會願意和我結婚嗎？”這下子Credence的臉徹底羞紅了。  
“Oh~傻孩子，Mr. Graves愛的就是你啊，真正的你，不管是男孩還是女孩都一樣，但是你如果想試試這衣服也是可以的，我還缺個伴娘喔。”Queenie倒是很樂意讓這個漂亮的孩子展現自己的美。  
“伴娘？”  
“對啊，因為Jacob還請了他的學徒來當伴郎，但是我這邊只有Tina而以，正好缺一個呢，如果你不介意的話，可以請你當我的伴娘嗎？我正好可以幫你做一套衣服呢。”Queenie帶著期待的眼神看著Credence。  
“我……好的……”Credence肯定是鬼迷心竅想著穿白紗給Graves看，立刻就答應Queenie的請求。  
“真是太好了，Credence，我一定會把你打扮的美美的。”Queenie開心的笑著，一邊讓Credence換上那件米白色洋裝。  
“真的剛好呢，或許改一下肩線的設計還有腰身的剪裁，還有領口也可以換個樣式，再加一點縫邊和裝飾，到時候一定會很漂亮。”Credence身材本來就比較纖細，那件Queenie從二手衣店買回來，對她來說偏大的洋裝套在Credence身上看起來真好看，Queenie開心的想著如何改造這件洋裝讓Credence看起來更加可人。  
“謝謝妳，但是，Queenie，可以不要告訴Percival嗎？我想給他一個驚喜。”  
“沒問題，Credence，但你要幫我邀請他出席婚禮好嗎？”  
“好的，我會的。”  
  
Credence向Graves提起Queenie的婚禮時，Graves沒有Credence想像中的震驚，或許是因為Graves也早就默許了Queenie和一個No-maj的交往，所以Graves表示他願意出席那場婚禮，以魔法安全部部長的名義參加，而Credence也策畫著婚禮當天絕對要讓Graves大吃一驚。  
  
\- TBC


	22. Vow

**Vow**

 

他們決定只舉辦一個小小的婚禮畢竟雙方的親友都不多，而且封閉的魔法社會中有巫師和No-maj結為連理也不適合大肆宣傳，倒是那個雲遊四海的巫師又再度來到美國準備當好友的伴郎，而Graves也以安全部長的名義代表魔法國會出席員工的婚禮。

 

那日是一個美麗的秋日早晨，Credence以要幫Queenie準備婚紗的名義先到禮堂，Graves只好一個人獨自前往，但是左顧右盼，他依然沒看到自己的小情人，就只好先入座等典禮開始，就這樣等著等著直到婚禮開始了，Graves旁邊的座位依然空著，但是當禮堂的門一打開，伴娘領著新娘入場時，Graves的焦慮全部一掃而空。

 

走在前頭的伴娘是Tina，這名女Auror身高本來就比較高挑，但後面那位伴娘的身形看起也是纖細修長，站在Tina後面絲毫不遜色，不過Graves看到時第一眼就認出來那位低眉順目的伴娘就是Credence，黑髮被巧妙的綰在腦後，幾縷頭髮順著臉部的輪廓垂下，配合頭上的蕾絲髮帶遮掩住下頜的線條，米白色長裙有著低腰設計巧妙的掩飾平板的胸口和男性的腰身，腰部垂墜的蝴蝶又顯的俏皮有活力，纖細的手包裹著白紗手套，整體看起來純潔得不得了，像極了天使，Graves想起來前陣子男孩總是神神秘秘的，原來是為了這身衣服，看來自己該給Queenie和Tina加薪了。

 

婚禮進行的很順利，新人唸完誓詞後也接受了大家的祝福，當Graves回頭要去找Credence時，那孩子正像是做錯事的小孩一樣把腿就跑，Graves也跟了出去，最後，他在教堂花園的涼亭下找到他的小情人。

 

“你為什麼要逃跑？”Graves不解的看著坐在涼亭邊的Credence。

“…………”太難為情了，要怎麼開口？

“Credence，你沒有做錯任何事。”少年的心思真難猜。

“我……Percy…我.我想和你結婚……”把臉埋在起來，這下臉肯定是紅透了。

 

 Graves嘆了口氣，啞然失笑的搖了搖頭，接著單膝跪地握住Credence原本貼在臉上的雙手，當Credence看著Graves的眼睛時，男人眼中的情感暖的讓人怦然心動。

 

“我要單獨而絕對的擁有你。不光要單獨的愛，而且要單獨的被愛。愛真是一種偉大的自私。”男人吟詠著情詩。

”Credence，你願意接受這樣的愛嗎？只能愛我，Percival Graves，一個人，只能想著我、看著我，只能為我所有，而我將給你我所有的關注，永遠只看著你、愛著你，Credence你願意嗎？”長久以來沒有封閉的心，在遇見男孩的那一刻就出現了缺口。

“Percy，我願意，我一直都是你的……”Credence抽出被男人握住的手，溫柔的撫上Graves的側臉。

 

當日的秋天午後非常的暖和，秋陽灑進了涼亭，戀人相依在一起，一切都美的不可思議，衣著體面的男人捧著戀人的臉，額頭抵著額頭，夢幻的畫面洋溢著幸福，彷彿空氣中都可以聞到甜甜的香草味。

 

“上次你親完就跑了，Credence……”

“我……”就算告白了，他依舊是那個害羞的男孩。

“Shh……讓我們延續那個吻，My boy……”

 

Credence環抱住Graves的脖子，兩人的唇逐漸靠近，最後緊緊相連在一起，Graves的吻是如此的溫柔細膩，先是掃過唇瓣，悄悄的探入Credence的口中，越過齒貝，舌尖點著舌尖，一步步加深親吻的熱度，直到Credence喘不過氣來才分開。

 

“Percy……我覺得我好像看到了天上的星星……”因深吻而缺氧的Credence把頭靠在Graves的肩上休息。

“Credence……”

“嗯？”男人的撫摸讓他想像隻貓一樣發出呼嚕聲。

“你就是屬於我的那顆星星。”

 

_我要單獨而絕對的擁有你。_

_不光要單獨的愛，而且要單獨的被愛。_

_愛真是一種偉大的自私。_

_-_ _尼采 (1844 - 1990)_

 

\- TBC


	23. Wand

**Wand**

 

他們還是去了一趟美國的魔法市集，跟英國不一樣的是，紐約的魔法世界街道就如同No-maj的街道一樣井然有序，這真的是Credence第一次真正探索美國魔法世界，和Graves同居的幾個月裡，多數時間都是陪著Graves上班，假日時就待在家裡或是往Jacob的麵包店跑，看到有別於英國那些小巧古樸的櫥窗，這裡的展示就像第五大道上的精品店一樣，色彩豔麗又充滿多元性，看的Credence目瞪口呆，但此次的行程可不只是逛街而已，一切的起因都源於一次無意間的談話。

 

“Percy…其實我覺得有沒有魔杖對我來說都無所謂的……”Credence覺得現在的相處也很好，Graves可以在閒暇的時候交他一些魔法，就算用的是Graves以前的魔杖也沒關係。

“你要知道有魔杖就代表一個巫師的身分，偉大的巫師們都有相配的魔杖。”Graves覺得既然Credence可以學習魔法，選購魔杖來防衛自己並顯示身分是必要的。

“好的……Mr. Graves……”如果他有自己的魔杖，那Graves是不是就不會牽著他的手練習了？Credence感到莫名的失落。

“Credence，明天我休假，我可以帶你去參觀紐約的魔法市集，順便去挑選一枝適合你的魔杖。”Graves發現Credence在跟他鬧彆扭的時候都會稱他為”Mr. Graves”，這不禁讓他嘆了口氣，他的小情人表達不開心的方式可真特別。

 

陪著Credence東挑挑西看看，買了不少男孩喜歡的甜食和書本，Graves帶著Credence來到了街尾一間商店，有別於其他店家的光鮮，這間店面看起來古老而樸實，讓Credence想起來之前在斜角巷閒逛時經過的魔杖商店。

 

“喔~真是有失遠迎啊，Percival，什麼風把你吹來的？”一進門Credence就看到了一頭紅棕色頭髮的男人對著Graves笑，但那笑容像極了狐狸。

“Edgar，我們是來買魔杖的，你別跟我瞎扯。”Graves冷著臉看著昔日戰場上的同袍。

“是你……”原本指著Graves的手畫了個圈轉像Credence的方向，”還是這位小朋友要買魔杖？”

“你找幾根魔杖讓他試試。”Graves毫不客氣的直接用命令句。

“Yes~My Lord~”店主人做了個誇張的鞠躬後轉身挑出幾個盒子，”現在，讓我們試試哪根魔杖看上你，可愛的小朋友……”

 

Credence陸續試了不同的魔杖，其中還包括了Violetta Beauvais所製的濕地夏花山楂魔杖，但都不是很適合，最後Edgar神神秘密的從裡面的倉庫中拿出一個破破爛爛的盒子。

 

“這跟山楂木魔杖，據說是出自Thiago Quintana之手，不過近期他很少在製作魔杖，所以準確度我也不敢肯定，或許你可以試試。”Edgar講的神神秘秘的，讓Graves不得不懷疑他的老友是不是在惡作劇，因為他手邊也有根Thiago Quintana製作的魔杖，White River Monster spine的杖芯非常適合施展強大的魔法。

“山楂木？”Graves聽到木頭材質時有點疑惑，一般山楂木魔杖並不太適合新手使用。

“你的小朋友似乎不太適合普通的魔杖，如果這根魔杖真的是Thiago Quintana製作的，肯定適合如此特殊的孩子，好的，Boy，你拿起來揮揮看吧~”

 

其實Credence不用揮舞魔杖，當他拿起山楂木魔杖的那刻，細細的魔法流動就出現在魔杖和Credence的手之間，連Credence也覺得意外，因為他拿著  Grave的魔杖練習時都沒有這樣的經驗，體內的魔法和魔杖間出現了相互吸引的現像。

 

“可以確定啦，這根魔杖選擇了你，不過你的人生肯定充滿了挫折，我猜的沒錯吧？”末了Edgar還對著Credence拋了個媚眼。

“這不干你的事，你只要告知我魔杖的價錢。”

“喔~看來Daddy生氣了，好吧，看在我們的舊交情分上，這根幾乎快成絕版的魔杖我可以算你一個好價錢……”

 

離開店家後，Graves始終面無表情，讓Credence不知道該如何處理，因為他想不起來自己做錯了什麼，只好拉著Graves的衣角一路安靜的走在旁邊，這個動作倒是提醒了Graves自己的失態，他連忙停下來看著Credence因乾冷的天氣而凍的有點通紅的臉頰。

 

“我是不是讓你生氣了，Percy？”慣性低頭的動作又出現了。

“不，我在氣我自己，氣我當初沒有好好保護你……”總不能說他同時還氣自己的老友調戲Credence的事吧？

“沒關係的，Percy，至少我還能再次遇見你啊。”Credence悄悄的牽起Graves的手。

“你的手好冰啊，怎麼都不告訴我。”Graves十指緊扣著Credence，把男孩溫度略低的手放入自己大衣的口袋裡，“我們回家吧。”

“好的，我們回家。”

 

\- TBC


	24. Xmas

**Xmas**

 

Credence回到美國後第一次過聖誕，這是一個很不一樣的聖誕節，有別於記憶中的慘澹，這次他要和他的愛人一起過，Queenie還邀請他們一起吃晚飯，但想著該為Graves準備什麼禮物可是讓Credence傷透腦筋，因為Graves看起來什麼都不缺，這該怎麼辦呢？

 

“Queenie，我可以問問如果要送東西給心儀的人，你會送些什麼啊？”

“喔，Credence，你想太多了，送什麼給Mr. Graves都不重要，因為你就是他最好的禮物。”讀心者的妙用這時候又顯現出來了。

“我……”Credence又再次羞的說不出話來。

“要不你可以動手做點什麼……”

 

最後Credence還是選擇織了條圍巾，雖然很普通，但他想著如果Graves天冷時能帶著這條圍巾，那就像自己無時無刻都在他身邊一樣，Queenie拿了不少顏色給他選，Credence最後選了酒紅色的毛線，印象中Graves的衣飾很少有這纇的顏色。

 

聖誕夜的晚餐地點是在Jacob和Queenie的新家，不算大的屋子充滿溫馨的聖誕節裝飾，還有顆小小的聖誕樹擺在客廳的角落，上面亮金金的佈置是Queenie和Credence一起進行的，而這麼歡樂的聖誕節活動Credence還是第一次參與，可讓男孩開心的不得了，豐盛的聖誕大餐出自於麵包師的巧手，晚餐後，Graves向Queenie禮貌性的道別，帶著有些許醉意仍依依不捨的Credence打道回府。

 

“Percy，我.我有東西要送給你……”進家門後，Credence小心翼翼的把自己包裝好的禮物拿給Graves。

“原來你前陣子瞞著我忙東忙西就是為了這個？”Graves打開來後看到一條做工樸實的圍巾，Graves想著前陣子Credence似乎藏著什麼不讓他看。

“我自己織的，希望你會喜歡。”男孩用半是害羞半是期待的眼神看著Graves。

“我很喜歡，Credence，我也有東西要送給你。”Graves其實並沒有收過別人手做的圍巾，他的母親也不會做這纇的東西，想著Credence懷著滿滿的愛織圍巾的樣子就讓Graves他的小情人可愛的無以復加。

”但是我跟你送了同樣的東西。”Graves將一條和自己同款的全新圍巾套在Credence的脖子上，但那條圍巾上繡有”CG”兩個字母。

“CG？”Credence為此感到不解。

“Credence，我希望你以伴侶的形式成為Graves家族的一份子，從今以後，你將是Credence Graves。”

 

有沒有婚禮也無所謂，是不是夫妻也無所謂，Credence覺得能和Graves在一起，不論任何形式都可以，但從此以後冠上Graves這個姓氏可以說讓Credence大吃一驚，雖說美國魔法世界對於同性之間的關係並沒有明文規範，但允許這纇的戀人以伴侶的名義登記入籍，因此Graves將他那入這個古老家族的名下對Credence來說意義重大。

 

“謝謝你，Percy……”被Credence裝飾在門眉上的槲寄生不甘寂寞的垂下了枝條。

“他們說人們走到槲寄生下時要接吻，這是真的嗎？”

“是的，My boy，或許你該把眼睛閉上……”接著Graves又得到了一個來自Credence的純潔的吻。

“Credence，他們還說過，情侶在槲寄生下接吻會白頭偕老。”Graves這次學聰明了，撫上男孩的後腦勺給了一個更熱切的回吻。

 

些微的醉意讓Credence更加淪陷在一個又一個的吻，Graves的溫柔讓他覺得自己的醉意又更加深了幾分，直到最後男人將他抱上樓時，他已經陷入半夢半醒的狀態了。

 

“這樣就睡著了，真拿你沒辦法……”Graves好氣又好笑的看著躺在床上撒嬌討抱抱的Credence。

“晚安，My Love。”

“晚安，Percy……”

 

\- TBC


	25. You

**You**

 

_我愛你。這一具體情境不是指愛情表白或海誓山盟，而是指愛的反覆呼喚本身。_

_-_ _羅蘭．巴特 (1915 - 1980)_

 

其實他們都沒有真正的說出”我愛你”這句話，Credence沒問過，Graves也從沒說過， Credence覺得他們的愛很獨特，因為他的Mr. Graves喜歡用各種不經意的形式表白。

 

Credence知道Graves其實是個很嚴肅的人，但是看著他時，就算表情嚴肅，眼底總是埋著溫柔。

Credence知道Graves其實不吃甜食，但辦公室的抽屜裡總有Credence喜歡的糖果。

Credence知道Graves其實有時候還是會亂吃飛醋，不太喜歡有人和他太過親近，尤其是Newt，但這舉動讓Credence覺得Graves像是看守寶藏的巨龍。

Credence知道Graves用魔法套上風衣的時間絕對比讓Credence幫忙要快的多，但Graves總是任由他做這個動作，這讓Credence覺得自己像是Graves的妻子。

Credence知道Graves曾經偷偷把家族的傳家戒指套在他的手指上，那時Graves以為他睡著了，但Credence其實在Graves觸碰到他時，他就醒了，那枚戒指現在放在Credence的書桌抽屜裡，戒圍”剛好”是Credence的尺寸。

Credence知道Graves有時在睡前唸給他聽的詩，有一半以上都是情詩，不過Graves都是用德文或法文唸。

Credence還知道Graves是愛他的，雖然讓Graves承認時他總是會把臉撇過去接著轉移話題，但Credence知道那是因為他的Mr. Graves臉紅了。

Credence愛著他的Mr. Graves，而他也知道Graves是愛他的。

 

這麼多個日子以來，”我愛你”用了各種形式表現，但就是沒說出口，因為Graves覺得”我愛你”並不能表現出他真正的愛意，而Credence自然也不會多說什麼，但Graves仍然以他所能做到的方式來愛Credence。

 

Graves知道Credence其實還是很膽小，所以他在對Credence說話時總會注意著男孩的心情，怕自己太過嚴厲的聲音會嚇到他。

Graves知道Credence喜歡甜甜的食物，所以只要他的屬下出差到外地，他總會託他們買一些平時很少見的糖果。

Graves知道Credence其實很容易和和善的人親近，但是Graves光是想到Newt曾經和Credence同睡一張床他就不開心，那種嫉妒心連Tina都說他像是守著財寶的惡龍。

Graves知道Credence還是在意著結婚這件事，Graves也想過或許可以像Queenie那樣辦個隱密的婚禮，他想再看一次Credence穿上白紗禮服的樣子，所以他拿著祖傳的戒指先套量看看Credence的戒圍，修改後的戒指就一直躺在Credence的書桌抽屜裡。

Graves知道Credence喜歡在睡前聽聽他的聲音，比起童話，Graves更傾向於唸些詩詞給他聽，但如果是情詩的話，Graves還是用Credence不知道的言語來隱瞞，因為Graves其實並不擅長表達感情。

Graves也知道Credence愛著他，當男還用熱切的眼神看著你，詢問你的感情時，Graves當下還真的不知道該怎麼處理。

Graves一直以來都愛著他的男孩，看著那個曾經天真的孩子經歷過如此巨大的痛苦讓他感到心疼，但他也謝謝命運讓他們再度重逢，這樣他才能愛上像天使一般的Credence。

 

“Percy……”

“怎麼了，Credence？”

“Szeretlek。”

“這是……”

“我在匈牙利時學到的，意思是’我-愛-你’。”

“我愛你，My Credence。”

“我也愛你，My Percival。”

 

\- TBC


	26. Zero ?

Zero

這一切的美好，都只是夢境嗎……

這裡依舊是紐約的地鐵站，不是在Mr Graves的住所，也沒有Mr. Graves在旁邊，只有他不想面對的現實……

他覺得好痛，全身都好痛，巫師們攻擊他的咒語讓一切都灰飛煙滅，所以那些如夢似幻的日子都是假的，只不過是在臨死前的一場美夢，他從來就沒有再次遇見真正的Mr. Graves，Newt的幫助和這些學習魔法的經過都是自己妄想出來的。

意識迷留，Credence只能想著夢中的美好，有人愛他，有人教導他魔法，他還能依稀感受到Graves撫摸他臉頰的觸感，還有夢中那雙溫柔的雙眼，那是只屬於他一人的Mr. Graves，這樣就足夠了，他冀望了一輩子都沒得到過的東西，至少願望在夢裡達成了不是嗎？自己也該知足了，Credence已經不想再做夢了，做夢的代價是殘酷的，清醒了發現自己一無所有的空虛更是可怕，是時候放棄了。

他不過是個近乎魂飛魄散的Obscurus，帶著宿主的記憶躲藏在角落等待死亡罷了，不會有人想起他，也不會有人愛他，這樣也好，一切歸零也是種解脫，他沒力氣去恨這個世界了，究竟是哪個Graves欺騙他也無所謂了，或許死亡才是他真正的歸屬。

Credence決定就此長眠於黑暗中，在臨死前，上帝還是賜與他一場美夢，這已經是他卑微人生的最大安慰，對他而言，從此消失才是最好的結局……

在Obscurus完全散去的那一刻，不知何處飄散下了一瓣百日草，似乎在為年輕生命的消散哀悼。

\- END(?)

想看BE的請到這邊結束，因為這是雙結局


	27. Zinnia

**Zinnia**

 

Credence做了個噩夢，夢中他又回到那個讓他魂飛魄散的場景，接著就是一片黑暗，他只能藉由最後一點微弱的光線看到百日草的花瓣飄散進了虛無的世界中，Credence用僅存的力氣抓住那片花瓣，接著他就從惡夢中清醒了。

 

原來是夢啊！Credence擦了擦冒著冷汗的額頭，還好他還存在著，如果讓他經歷過這些甜蜜的日子後再奪去，他肯定會撕心裂肺的，還好他還躺在Graves的床上，還好他依然是完整的個體。

 

魔法國會發生緊急事件，Graves在凌晨時就起身前去開會，所以Credence是一個人迎接暴雨過後的清晨，男孩有點失落的看著窗外的小庭院，到事發現了意想不到的驚喜。

 

前陣子Graves拿了一包種子給Credence，告訴他說如果他願意，可以將這些植物的種子種在寓所的小花園中，如果有什麼不了解的，可以請家庭小精靈Wully教他，假日的時候Graves也能幫忙整理。

 

Graves告訴他，這是百日草的種子，但是並不清楚開出的花會是什麼顏色的，Credence自春天播種後就這樣盼啊盼，看那些花兒長出幼苗，看著那些花兒長成茁壯的花叢，前幾日長出了小花苞，Credence開心的很，但是昨晚的狂風暴雨又讓Credence擔心那些脆弱的植物會不會就此消殞，不過似乎是自己多慮了，那些百日草不只沒事，還開出了朵朵的小花，但Credence總覺得那些白色的百日草好眼熟……

 

Graves回來時，Credence第一件事情就是跟他分享庭院的百日草開花的事，看著Credence喋喋不休的說著那些小花是如何挺過風雨的摧殘，還有那些花兒是如何的可愛，Graves覺得Credence對待那些花兒的態度就像照顧自己的小孩一樣，是啊，孩子，或許再等Credence大一點，他們也可以領養一個孩子，Graves覺得現在的幸福真的得來不易，他當初給Credence種百日草的用意也就只是希望男孩能想起更早以前屬於他們倆的回憶，不過這樣似乎也不錯，只要珍惜當下就好。

 

“Percy，我總覺得我在哪裡看過這種花。”Credence覺得自己好像該想起什麼，那不是在育幼院的回憶，而是更早以前的，那是Credence還不是Credence時的回憶。

“你確實看過，My boy，在你很小的時候。”

“你……”Credence看著Graves的笑容，他想起來了，在他很小的時候曾看過的笑容，那個溫暖的笑曾在最黑暗的時期反覆出現在他的夢境中。

 

兒時回憶中的面容已經模糊了，但是笑容的弧度依舊烙印在Credence的心中，原來他們的命運在很久以前就產生連結了，不斷的分離再相遇，Credence長成了一個更好的自己來遇見那個他所愛的Graves，但是這次，他們不會再分離了。

 

“所以你就這樣一直瞞著我。”緊緊抱住年長的愛人，Credence的聲音悶悶的在Graves耳邊響起。

“沒事了，孩子，你的過去我不能彌補，我只能把握當下的你，與其緬懷過往的回憶，不如好好的創造新的記憶，所以，Credence，我只是讓你自己想起來而已。”Graves用著慣用的手法像撸貓一樣摸著Credence的後腦。

“可是這也太刻意了吧，Mr. Graves。”男孩有點不太開心的指著窗外的那一片百日草。

“總得要有些東西讓你回憶起來不是嗎？”Graves忍著笑意看著惱怒的小情人。

“我…你……”Credence一時間無話可說。

“乖，別生氣了，My boy……”Graves輕輕的吻上Credence因生氣而微微嘟起的雙唇。

 

一個寧靜的春日午後，被暴雨襲擊過的百日草並沒有因此而凋零，反而更加的成長茁壯，就如同悉心照料她們的人一樣。

 

“Percy，你知道嗎，百日草的花語是幸福。”

“Credence，我知道。”

“那你當時……”

“我希望那個可愛的男孩子可以永遠快樂下去。”

 

\- END


End file.
